Feelings
by Ashley Epstein
Summary: After a very interesting vacation, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo return to their school life; Kyo and Tohru now a couple, and Yuki a mere friend. However, what awaits the trio is a combination of angst, horror, and events that may very well tear them all apart...
1. Introduction

_**Hey Guys! Me Again!**_

_** As anticipated, this is the SEQUEL to 'Vacation Of The Fittest'. I'm posting this so you all have an idea of what this story is going to be like. I've decided to keep the Tohru X Kyo couple, and instead expand on their relationship through the rest of the highschool year. However, I do plan on putting in some dramatic problems in which Akito tries to ruin everyone's lives (Because That's Soooo Out-Of-Character for her, right?). I'm also contemplating throwing in a Original Character for Yuki. Quite honestly, I think he deserves somebody different from the series, but let me know what you think about thi. I'll be posting a character profile for her (As an 'Extra' Chapter) so you can see reference pictures and get an idea of her attitude and interests. So. I'm hoping you all look forward to this, and add yet another one of my stories to your "Alert List". I'm sure it'll be just as good as the first one. And I always have you to keep me in shape!**_

_** So let me know what you think of this, alright? That means, "REVIEW" please? I need some ideas on what you think, and if you're willing to following through with being such dedicated readers as you were before. School and Family life has also calmed down a bit now, so I should update much sooner. So sorry to those who have waited so patiently. I'll be posting the OFFICIAL chatpter one tomorrow. Hope ya look out for it!**_

_** Thanks to all my faithful readers,**_

_** iPoet**_


	2. Returning

**Alright, Guys! Finally with the long awaited Chapter One of the sequel! Woot! As always. I don't own anything but the plot and sequence of events. Sadly enough. Anywho. On to the story...**

* * *

Kyo awoke to the clanging of pans from the kitchen just down the stairs. He sighed heavily, shielding his eyes from the intense orange glow that intruded his room through the cheap curtains. He had given his room, gladly or not, to Tohru when he returned from the mountains. But in the past few months he had grown to like that idea, and the sacrifice was well worth the relationship they shared right now. _Relationship..._Kyo smiled, the words echoing in his head as he thought of the week before; he had confessed his love for Tohru. And she had accepted it, unconditionally. She had even defended him against Yuki! _This is sure to be a promising semester..._he laughed aloud, reluctantly rising from his warm bed.

Despite the warming temperatures outside, the hardwood paneling below his feet was unwelcoming, as if urging him back in bed until the floor was no longer cold to the touch. Normally he wouldn't argue with this, but he had school today. _Damnit._ He bent over, retrieving his usual attire from the wardrobe across the room. A slim fitted black button up shirt, with nice slacks to match, as well as a tie; his school uniform.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuki had been up for hours, merely staring at the ceiling, and the last retreating shadows as they danced across the walls, being chased away by the oppressive sunlight just outside his open window. _School starts today..._he rolled over in his neatly made bed, fully clothed and ready to go. He had been up since almost three am that morning, simply staring off into space. Decidedly bored, he forced his body upward, sitting upright on the bed as he listened to the clanging of pans from below. _Miss Honda is making breakfast it seems..._he smiled, welcoming the sweet smell of pancake syrup that intruded his bedroom through the vent in the wall opposite him. He stood then, replacing slippers with nice dress shoes as he tightened his tie around his neck, walking toward the door and into the hallway.

"Move it rat." Kyo's muffled groan was menacing as he shoved past Yuki, gliding down the stairs with perfect ease.

Yuki stood, unimpressed as his head shook. "Somebody sure seems in a great mood today." he scowled, as if staring at the cat intently enough would bring his body into combustion before Yuki's eyes. _It certainly wouldn't hurt his complexion. _He smiled morbidly at this thought, finding the Cat's pain amusing. Maybe he was cruel after all.

"Morning Miss Honda." Yuki smiled, ignoring the close proximity that she and Kyo had been found in. The cat was standing behind her, his hands gently clasped on each of her shoulders as he smiled, striking careless conversation; Kyo had definitely been a happier person in the past two days. _It's revolting. _Yuki groaned, shaking his head at the envious couple.

Tohru turned to greet him, her eyebrows pulled together in a worried glance, "Sohma-kun. Are you alright?" she smiled weakly, trying to concentrate as Kyo used her hands to help flip the pancakes from behind her. "You seem upset." she admitted, feeling a bit guilty as she backed away from Kyo's touch. _Surely our relationship has bugged him..._

"I'm fine, Miss Honda. Didn't sleep well. And I'm definitely not looking forward to school today." he sighed; it was half true. He didn't sleep well. And wasn't looking forward to school, especially knowing that almost all of his classes were shared with the couple. He was beginning to be disgusted by such happy atmospheres constantly near him. And as much as he hated being rude to Tohru, he just couldn't stand the fact that she'd still chosen the cat over him.

Tohru nodded slowly, seemingly convinced as her sleek brown hair flew behind her, as her long concentrated steps brought food to the table. "Breakfast is ready. I suggest you eat, Sohma-kun." she turned to him, her slender hand finding his cheek as her face lit up, "It would definitely make you feel better and ready to take on today." she smiled wider, thinking of her friends Hana-chan and Uo-chan.

Yuki couldn't help but nod, the angel before him dropping his face as she led him to the table where Shigure and Kyo were already fixing plates. Tphru sat across from Shigure, with Kyo on her left as Yuki took his usual place by her right; it appeared somethings never changed.

"What are you looking at, rat?" Kyo grunted, noticing Yuki had been spacing out and was now practically staring at the orange haired boy. He dropped his fork, his hands fisting on the the table. "Got another problem you'd like to share?" Kyo had always been defensive, whether Yuki had to say something to spark his anger or not.

Yuki stared blankly at the boy, not sure what to say anymore, "Um. No." his eyebrows pulled together noticing the threat in Kyo's voice, "But I'd surely like to spare you further embarrassment if you lost yet another fight in front of Honda-san." he smirked, watching Kyo's hair stand on end.

"Boys! Please..." Tohru pleaded, looking between the two. Her hand had found Kyo's fist on the table as she spoke, looking at him lovingly, yet cautiously. "Stop." she sighed, relazing a little when Kyo's hand unclenched and wrapped itself around her smaller one. Yuki nearly choked, looking at his plate as he muttered something inaudible.

"We're late for school..." he finally managed, pushing back from the table as he stood. He had caught Kyo's eye, and in seconds Kyo had bolted up the stairs, in a frantic rush to beat Yuki to the bedrooms. "Not this time..." Yuki grunted as he took off after the cat.

The sound of falling pictures and breaking glass proceeded, Shigure sighing heavily as he head fell into his fists, his greased hair falling in his face, "Not my house again..." he muttered in agony. He had rather enjoyed himself when the two destructive boys had been gone....

Tohru sighed, shaking her head as she collected plates before she went. "It is sure to be a promising semester with the two of them..." Tohru placed the dishes in the soapy water, intending to do them when she got home. She bent over, grabbing her backpack as she replaced it on her shoulder, turning to Shigure.

Shigure's eyes were dark from lack of sleep, and something else; Secrecy maybe? But Tohru couldn't quite figure it out before he spoke to her, "Be careful Tohru Honda. You're getting into a relationship with one of our family...There's surely hardships to come..." his voice was grave and strained, leaving Tohru clueless.

_Who could possibly try to hurt me? I'm friend with everyone else in the family...well. Of course there's Rin..._She shook her head at the thought of the stubborn horse. But even they were getting along these days. It wasn't until several minutes of calculating that she had finally figured out who would even think about hurting Kyo – Let alone her.

_Akito...._

* * *

**So there it is everyone! I hope you really enjoyed this. I know it's not much, but I thought it was a good place to start off – Or at least I thought. Well, as always. Please Review! I want some ideas as to what kind of problems you'd like these people to come across! And what kind of awkward situations you'd like to see Kyo and Tohru in. ;)**

**NEXT TIME: Kyo becomes bold; makes a move on Tohru? Yuki meets a strange transfer student (My OC), and the prince makes a new friend?! Hope you're all excited!**

**~iPoet**


	3. EXTRA Charity Almira: Character Profile

**So here is the aforementioned OC, that I promised to present to you, my amazing readers. I spent a lot of time working on her profile, and I'm quite happy with what I've been able to do so far. So here it is:**

* * *

**Charity Almira **(loving princess) is a second year transfer student, from Germany. Her name has never really fit her, for she was adopted from the states at the age of two. Charity had never known who her parents were, and therefore felt alienated in a country where she didn't quite fit in. In fact, Charity never really feels accepted, and is often quiet and studious, to avoid the crowds. Her cheerful personality is one that needs to be unlocked by a certain individual who can relate, and understand her personality; through such actions, her loving nature can shine through her antisocial shield. Charity enjoys the basics in life; reading and studying, piano playing, and – her favorite -Photography. Her goals in life are to start anew, in an attempt to make friends and connect to the social agenda around her. Her deepest secret? The desire to find love. Her profile is that of a small (5'6), slim figure. Accompanied by short, brunette hair, chopped fashionably to frame her face. Charity isn't the flashy type, wearing casual clothing, without feeling any real need for accessories, or jewelry. The only thing that hangs around her neck is her professional style camera, a generous present from her foster parents upon her transferring.

* * *

**Well, that's it for you. It really didn't take too long; I just haven't been able to get alone time to write recently. I couldn't get a picture on her, though I do have the link if any of you viewers wish for it. Just ask! But as I've written in my other story, I plan on updating both stories once a week. I have to find a good day for this story's deadline, but once I do, you will know. :) You all know the drill: .Repeat. Let me know what you think of this character. You all find out more in the next chapter, which should be up in the next twelve hours.**


End file.
